Imediate Attractions: Building on Us
by CodenameCali
Summary: Sequel to Immediate Attractions: A New Chance. You should read that one first. It’s kind of a intro story to this story. In this sequel, we see Pyro and Camille’s OC relationship grow, despite the fact that the mutant/human war is just above the horizon
1. Chapter 1

**Immediate Attractions: Building On Us**

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men or the Brotherhood, or Pyro (damnit….) or anything in this story. Except Camille, my OC. And the plotline.

**Summary:** Sequel o Immediate Attractions: A New Chance. You should read that one first. It's kind of a intro story to this story. In this sequel, we see Pyro and Camille's (OC) relationship grow, despite the fact that the mutant/human war is just above the horizon. This takes place a few days before Magneto rallied his troops toset off towards Alcatraz.

**Author's Note:** I've got an idea for a sequel to this story, but I don't know if my love for this fandom will be strong enough to write it properly, as I envision it. **Now we start our journey at the Brotherhood's Base in the forest, about 2 months after Camille and Rogue joined.**

**FILLER FOR THE TIME FRAME THAT HAS PAST**

Rogue and Camille had done nothing but work on control for Rogue, have basic hand to hand combat training and then train with the more powerful members of the Brotherhood. The only time they weren't together was when Rogue was around Remy.(Her persistence towards controlling her powers had sure grown since they'd met. Yet she denies all claims of liking him, while blushing and looking away.) Or, when Camille was with Magneto. He helped her expand her telekinesis, or to better control the electro kinesis. (A/N: not sure if that's what it is, but until I'm told different, that's what it is.) Normally, she didn't have any problems with manipulating her powers exactly how she wanted. But when she was overly emotional, things tended to get chaotic.

**IN THE GIRL'S "ROOM"**

"……is a traitor.." Pyro heard Rogue mutter. Knowing Camille, right about now would be a good time to intervene. _The sooner I do, the less blood shed _John thought as he walked inside. Without knocking. Again.

"Cami, Mags wants us in his office." He didn't really, it was good excuse to steal Camille away from the fight that he knew was coming. He could tell because Rogue wasn't looking at Camille or glaring at him, she just sat staring contently at the ceiling. Camille however, she was giving Rogue a full blown, ice cold, I hate you, 'how could you' glare.

He also felt a slight………tingle, in the room. He really couldn't accurately describe it, because he had no idea WHAT it was. But he knew it was emitting from Camille. The last time he had felt something similar to this, she used all the electricity from a lightning bolt and however much electricity was in the room at the time, to blow up their training area. She was a mess after that, and he hated admitting it (to himself ONLY) that she worried him. That he cared.

But, he couldn't help himself. She was the only one who would treat him as a friend. Not just another brother-in-arms. They joked and laughed, they talked of the war, they helped one another when it was needed. (not necessarily wanted, they were both quite stubborn) How could he not feel…SOMETHING for her? Aside from that, he had been the one to like her enough to bring her AND FUCKING ROGUE (sometimes the lil pyro in his head yells at him for that one) here in the first place. He had no idea why Rogue hated him so much. On top of that, she was obnoxiously blunt to everyone about her hatred for him. So, in return, the feeling became mutual. Maybe he would ask Camille tonight in the room they share with Pietro and Wanda. (A/N: Alias' are Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch)

She glanced at him and murmured,

"Yeah…whatever. I'll be there." Normally John finds her sexy when she's mad, but she looks more hurt now. He's never liked that look on her. It makes him angry. He watched her speed walk out of the room, then gave Rogue a parting fuck-you glare, and stomped after her.

* * *

_Review Plz!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

_Just fuckin great……I WAS planning on talking with Johnny today, but now, because of my sister's I-DON'T-HAVE-A-FILTER-MOUTH, I need to blow off some steam first. I wouldn't know what to do if I ended up hurting Johnny because of something she said…how could she even say that shit! HE'S THE FUCKING TRAITOR? HA! LOOKED IN THE MIRROR LATELY MUTANT TRAITOR! HOMOSAPIEN WANNABE! _

"Hey Cami, wait up!" _I heard his voice distantly. And I know he just wants to help. That's why he made up that lame excuse. I could tell he's lying. It's his eyes, his beautiful eyes never lie. But I still can't get her words outta my head……_

"JUST FUCK OFF FOR A WHILE DYCE! Just go back on with the FAN-FUCKIN-TASTIC day YOU were having!" She knew cursing him would tell him how much she just needed space, a least for a bit. She knew he wouldn't think she's pissed at him.

All around her, without her realizing, things are levitating and her hands are glowing a faint blue. Then, a burst of flames flew by her and hit a few trees ahead of her. Blocking her path……which made her temporarily forget about directing her anger at Rogue, and instead focused all of that anger, plus this newly added anger, towards PYRO!

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK……I was trying to stop her from running from me. Her hands were already glowing, and shit was levitating and……shit, she looks waaaaaaaay too pissed off……great going Pyro, shoot fire at the only friend you fucking have!_

"Do you not speak FUCKING English PYRO? Or are you just that STUPID!" Camille replied, yelling as loud as her lungs would allow. And then bolts of lightning were coming down fast. And they were EVERYWHERE! Particularly more close to Camille, some of the lower-classed mutants began to levitate, as others ran far, far away.

John groaned. _Why did I make her feel helpless again? Great, just fucking great. She's gonna hate me……I have to help her, most of this shit is ROGUE'S FUCKING FAULT ANYWAYS!_

By now, Camille is sucking air into her lungs, and was levitating slightly and beginning to develop a HUGE migraine. _NO! IT DOESN'T CONTROL YOU! CONTROL IT CAMILLE! _John saw her press her hands to the side of her head, like there were weights attached to them.

"Cami! Calm down! I'm coming, it'll be alright!" John screamed over the sound of the lightning smacking into the ground around them. As he started to run, he heard her ear-shattering scream and saw her drop to her knees, hands still firmly against her head. Eyes shut tight.

* * *

John was beginning to notice that the closer he got to her, there were more lightning bolts coming down. He also happened to notice they were getting closer to striking him too.

_Think Pyro, think! What the hell do can I do to calm her down? _Doing what others may have found stupid, but he saw it as the only way for her to get control or pass out, (either way, the danger for her and him would subside) he darted towards her. Running like he didn't need all the oxygen that he was consuming, burning his lungs, making his legs feel on fire.

"Camille!" Her eyes snapped open, as her gaze locked onto his blurry form.

"I swear I'll help you learn control before this war is over! No more feeling helpless in your own body Cami! I'll always be here!" _Even if it kills me…… _Pyro forced the words out of his mouth, he was beginning to slow down, his toned body (drooool) could only take so much. He was gasping and panting heavily, and his legs felt heavier than before.

It took a while for Camille to put together his words. Her head felt like it was going to just explode, beheading her. Sometimes, she wished it just would. But as his words formed in her mind, into coherent sentences and thoughts, she began to realize the full effects of what this is doing to others around her, b/c she is too weak. Other mutants could die, or have long-lasting injuries. And she could still see John, barely dodging the bolts now……_Johnny…_

Slowly she focused enough to put the mutants who had been levitating quite a great distance into the air, gently float back to Earth. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel the electricity wane. As she took a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes, she saw John closer than ever. A few bolts were still coming down around her. Then, before her strength was diminished and she passed out, she saw him go down. And heard his body falling to the ground.

* * *

REVIEW! NOW! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**HOURS LATER**

"**MEDLAB"OF THE BROTHERHOOD BASE:**

* * *

Magneto and Pyro were standing over Camille's bed, in which she was resting peacefully. Looking almost content. Almost. Every now and then her face would twist in a way that could only mean her dreams weren't all happy ones.

Magneto put his hand on John's shoulder and said, while still observing Camille

"She is a strong one, Pyro. Very smart as well, for her age. See, she is awakening already."

"She needs rest Mags. She also needs someone else to help her with her stability of her control over her powers. Someone who KNOWS what it's like to have an element inside of you. Someone who knows HER. Someone who controls an element and can better relate and teach her. I also think her and Rogue should spend less time together, all this pointless SHIT is HER fault!….Camille worries too much about everything and everyone around her. She needs more individual time and devotion." John replied, staring at Magneto.

Magneto slowly turned his head and eyes to stare at Pyro.

"So, YOU want to take responsibility for her progress then? Are you positive this is what you want?" Magneto asked, with an air of military authority.

"Yes sir, completely positive. I want this." John replied, then he turned his face to Camille's again.

"Don't disappoint me Pyro. She's all yours." Magneto said with a hint of amusement and pride in his voice and then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Thanks…………..Johnny. Are…you…….okay?" Camille asked, trying to catch her breath. Aside from being out of breath, and her body aching a little, she felt fine. _Better than before, that's for damn sure……………_Cami thought.

"Fine Cami. Don't even try to move yet. Painkillers haven't had enough time to kick in. No doubt b/c of your always-alert brain." he murmured, leaning down towards her.

"I'm going to take over your training now Camille. No more of Rogue' s bullshit, no more stupid drama. You'll learn control soon enough Cami." He reached for her hand, gently entwining their fingers. She smiled a bit.

"And in return for my professional services all I ask for is……………………you must call me MASTER." Her eyes shot open and stared at him. He tried to keep a straight face, he really did. But after he gave her a wink, he started to laugh. Which had her giggling slightly. _She's gonna be okay…………._He sighed, relieving some of his stress he's been carrying around ever since he stepped outside Rogue's room.

She squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Johnny." _I've seen a thousand emotions run through his eyes. Just in this short time that I've known him. And, being the smartass that he is, now is the time he chooses to show one that I can't decipher. I like the look in his eyes though…………woah…….maybe the painkillers are "happy" pills….._Camille thought.

_I haven't had this wonderful, awful, feeling since………since my mother. Caring for someone else, or maybe it's more now? I dunno…..I do know, that I don't want it to go away…..OMG……….out of all the things that would make a flame throwing Son of a Bitch terrorist FEEL…………..a FUCKING GIRL! I CAN NOT AFFORD TO GET SOFT OVER HER! I SHOULDN'T NEED ANYONE ELSE, I'VE ALWAYS………………….been alone. Plus, she needs me now. Even if it's only for a little while, I'll enjoy it for as long as she'll allow me to. _Pyro thought.

John realized that they had been staring at one another for quite some time now, and that he wanted someone to fall back on, he wanted someone to trust him enough to be their confidant. So, he slowly leaned forward and cupped Camille's face and gently, but firmly, pressed his lips to hers. He then pulled back and looked in her eyes (A/N: cheezy, duh! But I like romance so shuddup!)

"I've got you Cami…..you don't need to worry as much now. My pet" He chuckled, still inches away from her lips.

_He…………..he………..KISSED ME? Dude…………...wait! Why! What did he just say to me? ……………..ummmm…………….he's got me……..awwwwwwwwww! Pyro's gotta a romantic side………hehehe. _Camille thought. It could possibly the painkiller's influence. She's a bit of a lightweight.

"Stubborn ass……..Johnny………ummmm, does this mean……….that we're…….errr…." Camille tried. _WTF is wrong with me?_

"Together? Dating? Lovers? Mates? In a 'relationship'………." he stood straight up and rubbed his chin with his fingers, pretending to "think" for a moment. Camille sat up, she was feeling as good as new now.

Then he grinned,

"Absolutely babe." Then he leaned back down and kissed her again. Longer this time. He actually almost groaned when she pulled away from him and then she started………………..giggling……..WTF!

When she saw the look he was giving her, the giggles grew into loud laughter. To "punish" her, he decided to tickle her till she could barely breath.

"What……………..is………….SOOOOO………funny……….that you didn't even let……..your boyfriend in on it? Hmm?" John asked, trying to regain his breath. He had collapsed on Cami, laying his head on her tummy, his arms wrapped around her.

He saw her grin. But, not like a normal grin. More like a oh-you're-gonna-get-it-now grin. She sat up, bringing him with her, and gave him a bear hug! But then, she started to plant open-mouthed kisses and lick and nibble all over his neck, making her way back up to his mouth. But before she was close enough to actually kiss him, she stopped. And raised an eyebrow at him.

"My pet?"

He grinned. And leaned down, kissing all over her face before reaching her lips. The kiss started firm and slow, but Camille soon felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, repetitively. But, being the tease she is, she kept her mouth shut. Until he started to tickler her again. She gasped, his tongue plunged into her mouth, as they both explored one another. His hands slowly roaming, pushing her back onto the table to lay down, with him hovering over her. She felt him smirk into the kiss.

_Cocky asshole. MY cocky asshole._

* * *

_reviews? yes?_

_YES!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**PYRO AND CAMILLE'S JOINED ROOMS:**

When Camille woke up, she was in Pyro's bed. In the room that was joined with hers and Wanda's room. Only it was just her, alone, in his bed. She slowly raised out of bed, stretching and looking around the room for him.

A faint sound caught her attention, and looking towards the direction of the noise, she saw his boxers hanging from the bathroom doorknob. With the words 'I like it hot' printed on them. Cami smirked and rolled her eyes. _Bet you do Johnny……._

She then heard the shower turn off, which must mean he's getting out of the shower now. All wet and hot and flushed….and…..naked…….Cami grinned and quietly walked towards the door. She ever so slowly turned the handle and barely opened the door. From what she could see inside, it was really humid and foggy. John was half naked (damn it…..) and standing in front of the sink and mirror, towel drying his hair. She pushed the door open with her foot, as she crept towards him, knees bent, breath held, and body tensed for her surprise. _Hehehe……I'll sneak up behind him and start to seduce him and when he's about to turn around I'll run into my room and lock the door! Ha ha! _Camille proudly thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, Mags had trained him better than what she knew. He had to be especially strong, for he was Magneto's right hand man. Any weakness in him, reflected weakness within the Brotherhood's leader, and therefore weakness as a whole. He knew something had changed when he felt the rush of slightly cooler air enter the room. Instead of looking to see it was her, he continued to towel-dry his hair and take a peek in the mirror's reflection just to make sure.

_She thinks she can sneak up on me and scare me. Pyro, mutant terrorist, badass flamethrower…..with a girlfriend now? Wow….never thought I'd hear that, or that the girl would be the one…..that's about to jump on me! _Pyro thought, and quickly turned around, knocked her off her feet, caught her and threw her over his shoulder all in one swift move. She didn't even have time to scream. Without saying a word, he walked back into his room, locked the door (to his room, not the bathroom door!) and threw her on the bed.

He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Nice to see you're up….and about babe." He smirked. In an instant she was sitting up in the bed, glaring at him.

"You couldn't just let me have my fun with you Johnny?" She pouted. _If Plan A fails, make up a Plan B. Especially if Plan B succeeds in getting Pyro's oh so sexy body over here! _Camille thought.

_Damn her and that pout! Now it's going to be harder to make her come to me! Which WAS my plan 10 seconds ago! Now that plan is fucked, especially since all I wanna do is kiss her, until her lips are a nice shade of red. Then we could really have some fun……_By this time, John had zoned out of reality, too immersed in his fantasy. So naturally he didn't hear her say his name, and naturally he didn't notice when she slowly moved towards him.

"Joooohnnnnnny." She whispered, now inches from his face, still on her knees on the bed.

His eyes finally focused back in to see Cami, on his bed, on her knees, biting her bottom lip, while her eyes traveled down his half naked body. He smirked, and her eyes met his again.

"Aren't you having fun now babe? Or should I…."

"Come back to bed with me? Right now? And stop spacing out on me? Why yes John, I would love that." Cami responded.

He chuckled.

"I was not spacing out on you. I was just……….thinking about you." He said.

She shook her head.

"Thinking….riiiight. I suppose that's code for fantasizing huh?" she replied, smirking as well now.

"Maybe. But I wasn't the one undressing their significant other with their eyes, babe." He smirk grew, hers vanished. Then she grinned.

"Fine. _Pyro_….I'll just.." she was about to lay back down on his bed, but he caught her, by her elbows. He then leaned in, as if to kiss her, but he stopped when the tip of their noses touched.

"I hope you still undress me, with just your eyes or not is up to you, when we're old and married and watching over our future generations of mutant kind." He murmured, yet she heard him perfectly. She beamed at him and replied with,

"Planning our future out without me Johnny?"

He smiled, a true, complete smile.

"Not entirely. Just the basics." He chuckled.

Cami then moved her hands from his waistline, which made him shudder a bit, (in a realllllly niiiice way…….drool) along his abs, brushing past his nipples, up along his collar bone and finally resting on the back of his neck. He felt so good, so warm and…..hot..

"Feel good Johnny?" She sighed, seeing his eyes were now closed. He took a deep breath and replied,

"You have no idea Camille." Then he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe you should show me Johnny………..how it…_feels_….." She huskily whispered the last word, and brought John down onto the bed, on top of her.

* * *

DONE? MAYBE...review and tell me...continue? or junk it? 


End file.
